Pour son petit prince
by Lucachu
Summary: Pour Corrin, Xander et la fratrie nohrienne ont dû prendre une dure décision. Tout repose sur Xander. Pour son petit prince, le paladin est prêt à assumer n'importe quelle conséquence. À la limite du M à cause de la violence et de sous-entendus.


**Note de l'auteur :**

Ce One-Shot est un Alternate Universe centré sur Corrin et Xander, sur un plan purement fraternel. Et si... un événement avait tout bouleversé et obligé la fratrie nohrienne à prendre une certaine décision ?

Cette fiction se passe deux ou trois ans avant les évènements du jeu.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de NINTENDO, seul le scénario m'appartient. Corrin est un homme et a son apparence de base. Ceci est un alternate universe basé avant les évènements du jeu.

J'ai hésité à classer cette fanfiction en M à cause de la violence et autres sous-entendus.

* * *

La pluie éclabousse violemment le sol aride. Les sabots du cheval frappent plus brutalement la terre encore. Le destrier galope sous la pluie malgré le manque de visibilité accentué par la nuit. Son maître tient habilement les rênes d'une main tandis que ses bras maintiennent son passager.

Le cavalier est tendu sachant parfaitement les conséquences s'il échoue. Il ne peut pas se le permettre, il doit réussir.

Une secousse arrache un gémissement au corps calé contre lui.

– Tiens bon petit prince.

– Xan...der ?

La voix de son frère est si faible que pendant un instant Xander pense avoir rêvé.

– Où... sommes-nous ?

– Loin du château Corrin, tout va bien.

Le prince aîné de Nohr ne s'était pas rendu compte que son petit frère avait reprit conscience. Il ne sait pas si cela doit le rassurer ou non. La douleur échappe une nouvelle plainte à Corrin.

– Tiens bon petit prince, tu pourras bientôt te reposer.

Xander sent son petit frère glisser entre ses bras. Diminuant légèrement l'allure de sa monture, le paladin resserre son emprise sur l'adolescent blessé. Son corps est maigre et faible entre ses bras.

– Essaie de ne pas tomber si tu en as la force Corrin.

Le cavalier n'obtient pas de réponse.

– Petit prince ?

Face au silence de son frère, Xander comprend qu'il a de nouveau sombré dans les brumes de l'inconscience. Peut-être est-ce mieux pour lui si cela lui permet de ne pas sentir la douleur.

– Je vais te sauver petit prince, je te le promets...

Quelques semaines auparavant, Gunther, le mentor de Corrin, est mort. Xander ne connaît pas exactement les circonstances du décès du chevalier, mais cela est apparemment dû à son grand âge. Dans ses derniers instants, sur son lit de mort, Gunther a révélé la vérité à son protégé.

Il a avoué à Corrin qu'il n'est pas un fils du roi Garon et qu'il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec ses enfants. Son identité de prince nohrien isolé dans un château n'était qu'un mensonge pour leurrer sa véritable origine. Gunther ignorait néanmoins les détails de son ascendance et se trouva dans l'incapacité de lui en dire plus.

Corrin, dans une pensée de sagesse, a préféré garder le silence tandis que l'ordre de rejoindre la capitale lui a été donné. Sans doute espérait-il pouvoir enfin vivre avec ses frères et sœurs comme il le rêvait. Peut-être était-il même dans le déni, espérant que Garon l'avait enlevé dans l'intention sincère de le faire devenir son fils. Quoiqu'il en soit, Corrin n'a pas un instant laissé penser qu'il savait la vérité.

L'adolescent ignorait alors que les révélations du chevalier avaient été entendues par la gouvernante de la forteresse...

La route devient plus escarpée, Xander oblige sa monture à ralentir. L'abîme éternel et ses chemins sinueux sont à quelques lieux. Le voyage est presque terminé.

– Encore un effort petit prince...

Le paladin sait que son petit frère n'a surement pas entendu sa voix. Peut-être que ses paroles sont en réalité destinées à lui-même, pour se rassurer. Se dire que plus aucun soldat nohrien ne risque de les croiser et que Corrin est presque sauvé, loin de l'emprise de leur père.

Leur père... comment a-t-il pu infliger de telles horreurs à son cher petit prince ?

La vérité est rapidement parvenue aux oreilles du cruel roi de Nohr. Garon a alors ordonné à ses gardes de ramener l'adolescent à son trône, seul. Après d'être assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de rumeurs, que ses plans soient devenus inutiles, l'homme a violemment frappé Corrin devant ses hommes.

Et ce n'était que le commencement.

Après l'avoir des années fait passer pour l'un de ses héritiers, le roi de Nohr est devenu son bourreau.

L'adolescent a été humilié et a perdu son innocence dans la salle du trône. Ses cris ont alerté Leo qui est allé immédiatement prévenir Xander et Camilla. Le jeune mage noir n'était pas fou, il voulait intervenir mais savait que seuls ses aînés avaient une chance contre leur père.

Xander parvint à raisonner temporairement son père tandis que sa sœur se battait pour séparer les gardes de Corrin.

Mais le mal était fait. Irréparable. Et Corrin souffrait.

A cette pensée, le paladin écrase les rênes entre ses mains. Lui et Camilla savaient que Corrin n'était pas leur frère de sang...

Ils auraient dû intervenir bien avant. Mais les ordres et les menaces les avaient rendu lâches. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de prendre soin de l'enfant arraché à sa famille. Xander avait tout de suite succombé à Corrin en le voyant. Dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait décidé de devenir son grand frère protecteur.

Le petit garçon était terrorisé lors de son arrivée à Krakenburg et complètement refermé. Vêtu d'un kimono taché de sang, une unique sandale à un pied, le visage couvert de larmes, Corrin cherchait à se cacher partout où il pouvait. En vain.

Un jour, lasse du comportement du garçon, Garon ordonna à son sorcier Iago de lui effacer la mémoire. Corrin perdit tous souvenirs de son passé. Puis, petit à petit, il se comporta comme un nohrien et s'attacha à Xander et Camilla. Suite à une attaque de ninjas au palais, Corrin fut envoyé dans une autre forteresse, sous la protection de Gunther.

Les aînés nohriens n'avaient aucune idée de ses origines exactes. Pour eux, il s'agissait juste d'un hoshidien devant devenir nohrien. Leo et Elise, pendant toutes ces années, croyaient en une rumeur servie à la cour. Corrin était passé pour le fils d'une concubine hoshidenne qui refusait que Garon l'élève à Norh.

Corrin n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Il était certes un otage mais jamais il n'a mérité un tel traitement. Son petit prince est trop gentil et pur pour avoir à subir cela...

Garon avait recommencé le lendemain. Corrin était encore trop faible et traumatisé par le châtiment infligé la veille pour pouvoir résister à la torture physique.

Une servante de Corrin tenta de s'interposer. Lilith. L'exécution fut sa punition. La mort de la jeune fille eut un effet double. Aucun autre serviteur n'osa s'interposer. Pas même Jakob, pourtant révolté et en rage. Le second impact fut s'en doute le plus terrible. Il acheva le peu de détermination à résister de Corrin.

Le prince déchu fut enfermé dans une cellule. Personne ne devait lui rendre visite. Pour la cour du château le message était clair. Corrin était devenu le souffre-douleur du roi de Nohr.

Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise... À un ou deux, parfois seul, parfois en groupe... La fratrie nohrienne est venue de nombreuses fois solliciter audience auprès de leur père, sourd à leur demande. À chaque passage dans la salle du trône, ils voyaient les bottes de leur frère gardées comme un trophée par Garon. L'objectif était évident ; montrer à n'importe quel visiteur que Corrin était déchu de sa condition princière et sous son entier contrôle.

Tandis que la fratrie nohrienne et les trois serviteurs restants de Corrin se relayaient pour apporter discrètement soutien, soin et nourriture à l'adolescent, Leo fut le premier à abandonner suite à un discours de leur père.

Xander arrête sa monture avant le bord du ravin qui s'étend devant lui. L'abîme éternel est là, frontière naturelle entre Nohr et Hoshido. L'obstacle naturel s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il lui faut à présent franchir les différents ponts de cordes reliant les deux versants et les différents ilots de terres.

Le paladin décide de prendre une courte pause. Xander s'assure que Corrin est toujours bien installé sur sa monture et ne risque pas de glisser lors de la traversée du pont. L'aîné profite également de ce moment pour vérifier l'état de son frère. La pluie a trempé ses vêtements et ses cheveux emmêlés. Par pur sadisme, le visage de Corrin a été épargné. Pour Garon, il était important de voir la douleur se retranscrire sur son visage. Qu'il puisse également être reconnu de tous.

Le guerrier vérifie également la présence de son pouls, faible mais présent. Corrin est toujours inconscient, ses yeux rouges cachés par ses paupières.

Après avoir caressé le visage de son frère, Xander reprend la traversée.

De l'autre côté du ravin se trouve un fort hoshidien. Lors des audiences pour tenter de libérer leur frère, leur père a expliqué que Corrin est en réalité d'origine hoshidienne... La pièce principale d'un plan à présent perdu. Xander et Camilla, contrairement à Leo et Elise, le savaient. Mais même pour le bien de leur royaume, la fratrie ne peut cautionner un tel sort.

Peu de temps après avoir appris son origine, Leo approuva les idées de son géniteur... du moins en apparence.

Le prince le plus intelligent de la fratrie a en réalité monté un plan. Il a effectué des recherches, guidé par les doutes de ses aînés et de ses vassaux, Odin et Niles. Pour eux, Corrin devait appartenir à une famille noble, sinon Hoshido n'aurait pas pris la peine d'envoyer des ninjas. Leo s'est renseigné sur Hoshido, le royaume ennemi protégé par un bouclier, cherchant si un enfant de noble n'avait pas disparu une décennie auparavant. Ses études lui apprirent que la famille royale hoshidenne accusait Nohr d'avoir enlevé l'un de leurs héritiers. Ainsi, Corrin se révéla réellement être un prince.

Le jeune mage noir a alors profité d'une mission pour organiser l'évasion de leur frère. Leo et Xander ont prétexté partir ensemble sous les ordres de leur père. Le prince aîné était en réalité resté caché dans les souterrains de Krakenburg tandis que Leo partait, emmenant la monture de Xander. Si Xander chevauchait son cheval lors du départ, Leo arriva sur les lieux de leur mission en compagnie d'une illusion.

Camilla et Elise n'avaient plus qu'à détourner l'intention de leur géniteur tandis que le paladin délivrait Corrin et fuyait avec.

Qu'importe les conséquences. Le plus important est de mettre Corrin à l'abri de la folie de leur père.

Tant que Leo, Camilla et Elise n'ont pas à subir des répercussions, il se fiche complètement de ce qui arrivera à son retour à Norh. Tous sont prêts à assumer les conséquences ; Xander espère néanmoins qu'il sera désigné seul responsable si leur plan est percé à jour.

Protéger son petit prince est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

– Halte, qui va là ?

Xander arrête sa monture après avoir avoir achevé la traversée du pont. Deux guerriers hoshidiens lui font face. À en juger par leurs armes et leurs armures il s'agit de samouraïs.

– Vous vous apprêtez à franchir la frontière hoshidienne ! Faites demi-tour immédiatement nohrien !

– Je viens en paix ! Je n'apporte aucune intention belliqueuse, il est pressant que je parle au guerrier le plus gradé du fort ou la personne la plus importante !

– Pour que vous le poignardez dans le dos ? Qui nous dit qu'une troupe de soldats n'attend pas en embuscade ?

– Il est question de vie ou de mort ! Je suis uniquement accompagné par un blessé inconscient ! Il a besoin de soin !

– Cela ne nous concerne pas, cela ne fera uniquement qu'un nohrien de mort de plus !

Le paladin se retient de s'énerver. Il essaie de s'apaiser en se disant que pour eux il n'est qu'un ennemi, une menace. Sa présence peut en effet paraître suspecte. Il ne doit pas s'emporter, Corrin ne résisterait pas à un assaut.

– Au contraire, il s'agit de l'un des vôtres ! Un jeune hoshidien !

Xander tente de jouer sur leur sensibilité. Il ne compte pas décliner immédiatement l'identité de Corrin, les gardes ne le croiraient pas. Quant à la sienne, cela signifierait son arrêt de mort.

– Seriez-vous prêt à laisser l'un des vôtres, qui n'a pas encore atteint l'âge adulte, mourir de ses blessures et de froid ? Hoshido n'est-il pas réputé pour son pacifisme ?

Les paroles du prince aîné commencent à agir. Les deux guerriers se regardent hésitants. Ils s'échangent quelques mots à voix basse que Xander ne peut entendre. L'un des deux hoshidiens finit par hocher la tête.

– Descendez de votre monture et nous jugerons si vous dites vrai.

– Très bien, je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire du mal...

Pour souligner sa sincérité, Xander plante Siegfried dans le sol avant de descendre de son cheval. Il pose pied-à-terre, doucement pour ne pas blesser davantage Corrin. Le paladin glisse un premier bras sous la tête de son petit frère et le second sous ses jambes. Ses pieds sont nus et écorchés, l'eau ruisselle sur sa peau.

L'un des deux samouraïs se rapproche et examine le blessé sans le toucher. La majorité de ses blessures sont cachées sous ses vêtements trempés. À la vue de son corps et de son visage il est évident que l'adolescent souffre. Au même moment, Corrin pousse un gémissement tandis que ses paupières sont toujours closes.

Si le guerrier comprend que le nohrien est sincère, il ne semble pas reconnaître son prince.

– Il dit vrai, ce garçon a besoin d'un soigneur.

– Ce n'est peut-être qu'une ruse...

– Je ne crois pas, il semble plus mort que vivant.

– Pourquoi un nohrien sauverait un hoshidien ? Il est peut-être mourant mais qui nous dit que cela ne fait pas partie d'un plan ?

– Je vais chercher messire Ryoma, il avisera...

Le samouraï ayant examiné Corrin part sous les protestations de son camarade. Le paladin replace habilement la cape sur la tête du blessé pour le protéger de la pluie.

Xander attend ensuite patiemment debout tandis que le nom de Ryoma lui résonne dans la tête. Il a l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu mais ne parvient pas à s'en rappeler. Pourtant, le nom lui semble familier. Il sait qu'il devrait s'en souvenir.

Sans même que le paladin ne s'en rende compte, le guerrier hoshidien est déjà de retour en compagnie d'un autre samouraï portant une armure rouge. Ses cheveux hirsutes et sombres descendent bas dans son dos.

– Que voulez-vous général nohrien ? Votre blessé serait hoshidien...

Xander se souvient alors. Ryoma. Le nom que Corrin hurlait souvent dans ses cauchemars. Le nom que son petit prince criait lorsqu'il venait d'arriver à Krakenburg. Le paladin comprend alors que l'homme devient lui est le frère de son petit prince. Le véritable grand frère... À cette pensée, son cœur se serre. Au moins, il reconnaîtra immédiatement Corrin.

– Alors ? Expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici.

La voix du prince d'Hoshido le sort de ses pensées. C'est à peine s'il prête attention au fait d'être pris pour un général.

– Vous êtes Ryoma, prince hoshidien ? J'ai besoin de votre aide, s'il reste sur le sol nohrien il mourra.

Le paladin se rapproche du samouraï méfiant. Lorsque le guerrier nohrien est suffisamment proche de lui, Ryoma réalise alors l'identité du blessé qu'il porte dans ses bras. Son regard n'a besoin que d'un instant pour reconnaître son visage et ses cheveux blancs.

– Corrin !

Le prince hoshidien est à présent complètement à côté de son homologue nohrien. Il retrouve enfin son frère, enlevé depuis des années. Ce n'est pourtant pas un moment de joie, l'état de Corrin est trop inquiétant pour cela.

Xander empêche le silence de s'installer.

– Il a subi des choses horribles... Il est détruit psychologiquement...

Les mots sont lourds et ont un goût aussi amer que le sang dans sa bouche. Même à présent, le paladin n'ose pas dire ce qu'à fait son géniteur.

– Nous allons le transporter à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Ryoma tend ses bras pour prendre Corrin. Légèrement à contrecœur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le reverra plus, Xander remet son précieux petit prince au samouraï.

Au même moment, Corrin ouvre les yeux, reprenant conscience. Percevant au-dessus de lui le visage d'un inconnu, l'adolescent se met à paniquer. Il se débat, ses maigres forces n'ont que peu d'impact. Néanmoins, Ryoma est blessé par le fait que son petit frère prenne peur de lui.

– Xander ! Xander !

Ses cris, faibles, ressemblent à des pleurs. Le paladin décide de reprendre Corrin dans ses bras dans le but de le rassurer. Ryoma le laisse faire, comprenant que son frère a plus confiance dans le nohrien.

Xander pose un genou à terre, son petit prince contre lui. Le guerrier jette un rapide regard à l'hoshidien.

– Pardonnez-le, il n'a plus de souvenirs d'Hoshido.

– Grand frère...

Xander reporte exclusivement son attention sur Corrin qui le regarde, il ne voit pas le visage déçu de Ryoma.

– Petit prince... Nous t'aimons très fort, Camilla, Leo, Elise et moi-même. Mais si tu restes à Nohr, pè... Garon te tuera.

Au nom du roi de Nohr, Corrin frémit de peur.

– Il n'est pas là. Cependant... Tu ne dois jamais retourner à Nohr, pas tant qu'il sera en vie. Écoute... Leo a réussi à retrouver ta... famille de sang. Elle prendra soin de toi.

– Xander... vous êtes... tous les quatre... ma vraie famille.

L'état de Corrin l'oblige à marquer une pause entre chacun de ses mots. Il lutte pour ne pas retourner dans l'inconscience. Xander se doute qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de secondes avant que l'adolescent ne s'évanouisse de nouveau.

Le paladin est touché par les paroles de son frère. Il songe quelques instants à Ryoma qui observe la scène. Il n'ose pas regarder l'expression de son visage. Le plus dur est en réalité à venir ; se séparer de Corrin et le convaincre de rester. Dans son état actuel, il est lui impossible de se déplacer mais une fois guérit, nul doute qu'il tentera de retourner auprès d'eux. Des années que son frère rêve d'être réuni avec eux, et le voilà forcé de s'éloigner encore plus de ceux qu'il aime.

Xander caresse le visage de Corrin.

– Tu peux faire confiance à ce guerrier hoshidien. Il prendra soin de toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours mon petit frère. Mon cher petit prince.

– Xan...der...

Corrin ferme les yeux sa tête tombant doucement sur le côté. Il ne parvient plus à lutter contre le besoin irrésistible de se reposer. Xander se relève du sol et fixe Ryoma droit dans les yeux. Il le défit quelques instants du regard. Ses intentions ne sont pas hostiles, il veut juste le juger et savoir que son frère sera en sécurité.

– Sur mon honneur de samouraï, je protégerai Corrin je le jure.

– S'il revient en Nohr Garon le tuera. Même s'il veut nous revoir jamais il ne doit revenir.

Xander dépose Corrin dans les bras de son aîné légitime. Le paladin sait au fond de lui que jamais il ne reverra son petit frère. Il le voit pour la dernière fois. Le nohrien préfère se détourner une fois l'adolescent dans les bras de l'hoshidien. Il dégage Siegfried du sol et monte sur sa monture. Évitant de regarder Corrin emporté à l'abri et loin de lui, il mène son cheval en direction de Nohr.

Le paladin sent des gouttes ruisseler le long de sa joue gauche, et ce n'est pas la pluie.

Pour son petit prince Xander acceptera toutes les conséquences.


End file.
